I Am Pretty Lucky After All
by Kayla-TheBored
Summary: Percy thinks about how demigods run away from their mortal families and realizes that he didn't have to go through it. He realizes how lucky he is to have a loving mom and he thinks about the other things he was lucky to have. One-shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson... It all belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**Hey guys... So this is my third fanfic ever.. And I keep saying this in every fanfic I've ever written: Please go easy on me if it sucks because it's my first time writting stories... Anyway, please read my other stories about Percabeth... And please,please,please review... Enjoy...**

**The Life of a Demigod is never easy. Sometimes a little lucky, but never easy.**

Hi, I'm Percy Jackson. I'm a demigod, meaning I'm half-human and half-god. I'm the son of Poseidon God of the Sea. Anyway I just finished Archery and I'm waiting for Annabeth in the beach as she teaches Greek to our new campers. As I wait for her my mind drifts of and I start to think about random things. But this thought is what caught my attention most. I decide to write it down on a piece of paper, I don't know why I did but I guess I just didn't want to forget about it. Anyway here are my thoughts:

A life of a demigod is never easy. Sometimes you get lucky, but sometimes, you have to fight to the death to survive. Mostly all of the demigods here in Camp Half-Blood has gone through a lot just to get here. Almost everyone has ran away from home.

It all starts with their mortal families. Either their mortal parent hates them or theIr step-parent does. But either way it's all because of one thing. Mosnters. Monsters always wander around the city searching for demigods to prey on or kill. They just appear out of nowhere and attack the demigod and their mortal family, but of course they can't do anything. If the demigod is lucky enough, they'll survive. But as I said before, a life of a demigod is never easy. You get a little luck, you'll pay a big price. And that payment is running away, leaving you're family, walking down the road full of monsters and danger.

I know a few reasons why demigods run away from their families. One is Guilt. Some demigods feel guilty for always risking their families lives in danger. They know that the monsters are after them and not their families, so they decide to run away from home. Hoping that the monsters will leave their families alone and come after them instead. They don't like it but it's the only way to keep their families safe.

But sadly this isn't the most common reason on why demigdos run away from their home.

The most common reason on why demigods run away from their home is because their parent or step-parent doesn't want them. Some think that having demigod children is a curse because of all the monsters that come after them. They always risk their lives for the children they didn't even want. But some are just downright cruel to demigods, period. They try to cope up with the fact that having a demigod as their child is hard, until finally, they can't take it anymore and they snap. They get cold and angry on thier children for no apparent reason, leaving their child hurt, confused and lonely. Then, they finally do IT. They kick _you_ out. They leave _you _to fight all those monsters alone. They leave_ you_ to fend for yourslef. They leave _you _to suffer pain, hurt, sadness, anger, confusion, lonliness and abandonment. They leave_ you _out there, alone and scared.

As I thought about this, I thought about how my friends got to camp. I thought about how their mortal family treated them. I thought about the pain and suffering they felt just ot be here, alive, healthy and happy. I thought about how unlucky _we_ really were. Then I realised something. I am lucky after all. I mean, I know I'm not the luckiest man alive, but having been through hundreds of near-death expiriences, seeing the people I love and care for dissapear on front of my eyes, thinking that the love of my life almost died because of my stupidity, you gotta admit I am pretty unlucky but a little luck as well.

You may be wondering why I think of myself as lucky after all the things I've been through and all the times I almost died. Well, I'll tell you.

I feel lucky because my mortal parent didn't hate me, she didn't despise me, she didn't think I was a curse to her life unlike the others. She knew I was a demigod and she tried everything to keep me safe. She even married a smelly, ugly pig named Gabe Ugliano (Shudders) just to hid my demigod smell (apparently demigods stink) She never got angry at me, not even when I almost burned down our apartment, not even when I got expelled out of every school I've ever went to. If I did something wrong, she wouldn't shout at me or scold me, she would just smile at me and asking if I was okay and tell me that everything was going to be fine. She was always there for me. She always believed in me. I was lucky to have her as my mom and I'm grateful for it. As I thought about this, I thought about all the other things I was lucky to have.

I was lucky to have Poseidon as my dad who always watched me from afar. I was lucky to have Chiron as a teacher who always believed in me. I was lucky to have Grover as my bestfriend. I was lucky to have a cyclops brother, Tyson. I was lucky to have Thalia and Nico as my cousins. I was lucky to have Paul as my new stepdad. I was lucky to be able to call Camp Half-Blood as my home. I was lucky to have a family here in camp. I was lucky to have friend who fought beside me in the second Titan War. I was even lucky that the Stoll Brothers doesn't prank or pickpocket me all the time. I was lucky to have a wonderful, amaizing, beautiful and smart girlfriend who I love and loves me back. (Shout out to Annabeth Chase). I'm lucky to have survived through all the bad things that happened to me. I'm lucky to be alive after all this years. So for short,

I AM PRETTY LUCKY AFTER ALL.

**DID YOU LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW.. IT WOULD REALLY MEAN A LOT AND PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES ABOUT PERCABETH. THIS IS JUST A STORY I WROTE OUT OF BOREDOM SO IF IT SUCKS GO EASY ON ME.. THANKS TO ALL READ THIS. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
